The Mute Night
by Pussin Boots
Summary: Three children you will have, one cold as the icy heart he will have, one warm as the sun, and one, your third child will be lovely as the day, but the dark one will be angered by her, and the child will be as soundfull as the night she is born”.
1. Default Chapter

Aka: I own this! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**The Mute Night**

I don't know why it happened, or why I did it, but it doesn't matter know. All that matters is that I brought this upon myself and I need to cope. I don't remember a time when I wasn't like this. I always knew HOW but no noise would come out. It wasn't difficult for me to learn jabby, but it is hard trying to get people to understand me. I couldn't get my message across soon enough. When I heard I had not always been mute I was so, well, it all started, or so my maid, cook, sole hope, says...

It was a cold, silent night in the middle of Downseve. Snow covered the ground like soft feather downy. It was on Runkday, the day of bad luck. The room was silent. Everyone was huddled around a bed in the middle of the red room. Around stood one man and three women. One was rather homely, fairly dark skin, dark hair, brown eyes, and simple brown peasant dress. Next was an elderly lady, her skin pale and wrinkled, her eyes a fading blue, her hair white. She wore a white dress. And the last woman was a lass, about 20, fairly chubby, dark hair, light skin, acne, simple blue dress that showed her weight. On the bed sat a woman, no older the 18. That was the age women were generally married and had two children already, which was the case here. This woman, Renita (renEta) da le Counteness Dubronska (polish accent twist thingy), had just finished having her third child and first girl. The woman was silent. She could talk from sun up to sun down, but something troubled her. Something troubled Renita.

All her life she would see a fortune teller once a week, and ask what the fortuneteller saw. She always would get answers like, "Your life will hold ups and downs, or when hardships come you will try to be happy". What were those! Of course, those apply to EVERYONE! But one day she got a message, right after she learned she was with child first time, the old woman said in a husky voice, "Three children you will have, one cold as the icy heart he will have, one warm as the sun, and one, your third child". The old woman coughed in her raspy voice and continued, "The third child will be lovely as the day, but the dark one, Revitkansk, will be angered by her, and the child will be as soundfull as the night she is born".

"But" started Renita in agony but the old woman continued, picking up speed.

"The child you will raze, but when you die, the one with the heart of ice will be the guardian and send your child away, but her fairy, Puska, will come with her and teacher her to live. Your daughter will go on a quest, to find a safe place from the world, but only to go into what would be thought the most dangerous for a child with voice like the day she was born. She will try and never give up, only to be found out, and, and" the old woman coughed. At this point Renita is at the end of her chair, her layers of noble dresses no longer neatly in folds.

"Everything has gone blank. I'm sorry" said the old woman. Renita broke into tears and ran out of the room.

Back in the red room the woman held her child close. She knew what was to come. The baby, still unnamed, started yelling, not a sob, but a warning, for behind the father stood a man, ax high, and ready to strike. The father, Lerkly Joneatha Dubronska, fought off the man and, with the ax meant to kill him, he killed the man.

The room filled with the smell of cinnamon, a swirl of red and brown spices, in the form of a cyclone, revealed a beautiful fairy. Her skin was white and creamy, her hair auburn that curled creating red waves. Her eyes were a green of the ocean, and her lips, a red deep red. Her ears were pointed, like an elf. Her clothing was a green dress whose sleeves draped at the bend of her elbows. Her dress created a trail about two feat long. The woman walked forward, her face fighting not to show her anger.

"Why, what a beautiful child this is" said the woman in a calm, high voice. She looked at the child's unblemished skin and beautiful eyes, although odd. One was blue, and one brown (just like my Grandmother. She passed away, and I thought this would be a good way to remember her...)

"Well, well well" said the woman, this woman was Revitkansk, or more commonly called, Meshia. "Is this the child that stopped that young man". "Well" continued Meshia, 'That man was a dear friend of mine, and if you hadn't screamed, no of this would have happened". The baby looked back and Meshia. The baby started to scream. "You" said Meshia, "When you turn five, a curse I know set onto you, you will be as mute as the night you were born". And so it started, in mid scream. Why when she turned five? Renita often wondered that, until she realized how much more painful it was for everyone, knowing she would loose her voice. To make matters worse, the baby learned to sing, and talk at an early age. This would make the child miss her voice more...

Okay, this was a REALY short chappie, but it was to see whether I should continue...


	2. Death is in the air

Aka: This is my second chappie! YA!!! Oh, there are some Christian references in this story, only because that was the religion at this time. So if you believe in a different religion, please take no offence. And this is full of stuff happening, you know, I shortedn the time with her mother because I want to do flash backs...

**The Mute Night**

The wind blew through the trees rustling the leaves. Red, orange and yellow coated the ground. It was fireselve, the month of the most fires in this part of the world. The water sprites had already started to settle down for there long winter nap. The wind was awakening as was the fire. The earth was ever awake. A girl, about 8 sat at the edge of the pool, looking at the various swirling little nymphs. She used to talk to the elementals. She never knew why but they always liked her. One popped out of the water and splashed her.

'Hey' said the Girl with her hands. She was mute. The nymph had blue skin, short blue hair and pointed ears. She wore no clothing but it looked at though she wore a blue jumpsuit with no ending seams. This ones name was R'itvask-kina, but for short she was called, Monek.

"Now Nelko'rnecal" said Monek, this was the way the pixies said her name, "Why don't you go swimming with us?" Monek smiled assuring.

'I can't' said Nelko'rnecal, or in common speech, Nelco. Her long hair was hidden under a hat, similar to the ones in Oliver Twist. She wore a baggy white shirt just like the ones you might see in a pirate movie. She wore brown caprices and long black boots that reached her knees. Her skin was still pale as ever, but her most distinguishing trait was her eyes. One was brown and one blue.

"Why" wined Monek, even if she was an element did not mean she wouldn't wine.

'Mum would be angry' said Nelco. Monek (Mone ek) nodded and submerged under the water. Nelco looked at the sky and sighed. She wished she could speak but she would live with it. Out of the large, gray, stone castle that stood behind Nelco (Nell co, like company abbreviated) walked her mother, Renita da le Counteness Dubronska.

"Hi Nelko'rnecal" said her mother. Some how she had adopted that name. Her mother was beautiful. Her hair was a straight brown and pulled into a bun with pearls to counter set. Her dress was a deep blue, as to pull out the color of her eyes. On her neck she wore a silver chain on which hung a charm. It was blue stone made to be a fairy holding a vile. The fairies vile was about half an inch long. It was made out of a silvery glass like substance. Her skin (the mothers) was pale and creamy.

'Mother' said Nelco, 'I am ready for classes'. Renita smiled, what a child she had risen! Renita held her child's hand and led her to the court yard. In the courtyard sat one set of bow and arrows, one sword, one long stick use for knocking people off a horse and one brick wall. There were only two, old, trees. One was a willow and one an oak. This symbolized strength and weakness. It also represented man and woman, woman willow man oak. Of course that is not what Renita had told Nelco when she was born, still a baby. She had brought her child out and said,

"You see these trees" asked Renita, "They represent you. The willow is you, what you will feel, but as it grows, it grows strong, and sturdy. See that other tree? That is all that will face you. They will be big and strong, but when you grown your roots deep, you will cut off its life source, it will grow week. You will grow strong. You may take them from this world, or let them live, you may even sacrifice yourself for a dear oak tree you learn to love. But remember, things will be difficult, and when you think that you just are going to give up, remember this; when the world starts to fall, and you wonder WHY? Think about why you are trying, who this is for. Think about me. I love you dear, but some people just, have to make sacrifices. They half to speak out. No matter what cost. Remember when we talked about Joan of Arc, how she made those sacrifices for God? You must be strong. You are fighting for something, even if you and I don't know what yet. It will be of a large affect. Be strong".

Renita looked at her daughter and remembered. She sighed and said, "Okay, let's see how you have improved". And so it continued. Nelco showed her archery, sword skills, and her work on running through different terrains. Nelco often wondered why she had to learn all this, but she did it anyway. She LIKED it! After that she went inside and ate lunch. Then she continued to her teachers. She worked on her reading, writing, history, arithmetic, and magical studies. This is how every day went. It was like a scheduled life. She knew her mother wasn't telling her everything, but she knew this was all for the best.

Nelco headed for her room. It was in a large room in the Castle. It was full of embroidery, books, and a four-poster bed. It also had a window seat at the window over looking the courtyard. The room was gray, just like the stone. In the center of the room was a fire place which was now burning wood. She collapsed on her bed. Tonight was the dance and big dinner. This was Harvest Night. Starting that night, and for three days, there would be parties, praying for a good harvest. Her mother was doing one, starting tonight.

Nelco put on her green dress. It had drop sleeves that reached her finger tips. Her hair was up in a bun with an emerald bead like hair peace that settled on her hair the pearls. Her skin was still the creamy compection. She wore a mask of green that had vines twining around the brim. Nelco headed off towards the hall, dreading every moment of prep for the terrible three days.

In the hall were crowds of people. All eating and laughing happily. Nelco tried to mumble only to remember that she couldn't. She started some silent tears, which she was happy, her mask covered and absorbed. Her mother had thought of everything. A boy started to walk over. He was dressed in a neat blue suit to show his blue eyes. He had brown hair. Next to him was another lad with red hair, green eyes, and a green suit on. It was her brother (the one in the green suit). He was the middle aged and his name was Jon, Jonathan don Lordel Dubronska. Next to him was the prince, only 8 he was a head shorter than Jon, who was 12.

"Why hello little sis" said her brother kindly. She gave a week smile, which showed Jon she was upset again. Her brother grinned and made a MOOO noise, making his sister laugh, as well and the prince, and made everyone in a ten foot radius look at them. Jon did one last laugh and introduced himself.

"I am Philippe don Lankrose Endreas" said the prince and bowed. He waited for her response. Nelco started to blush, it even seeped through the mask. Her brother realized what was going on and said, "This is my sister Nelko'rnecal de la Dubronska, or Nelco de la Dubronska for short".

"Oh" said Philippe, "Nice to meet you" he said bowing. Nelco blushed even more. Through all the teaching of archery and swords play her mother had neglected to show how to curtsy. Nelco tried anyway, causing her to go off balance, making the prince catch her. By know her whole face and neck was red.

"This is her first time meeting a member of the royal family" said Jon, trying to hide the truth that his sister was a mute whose mother wanted her to be a boy. Nelco sighed in relief.

"Oh" said Philippe again. He looked at Jon and then and Nelco and said, "Would you like to dance?"

'Oh no' thought Nelco, 'Mother had only taught me the basics!' But she nodded. Philippe smiled and led her to the dance floor. The prince started to talk...

"This is my first time here, and I rather like it" said the Prince politely, "I go to school with your eldest brother, Alex, he was a very good squire for Lord Hendroke". The prince stopped and waited for a response but all she did was smile, after all, what else could she do? "Um" continued the Prince, rather taken aback, "Do you enjoy this holiday?" Know, how was she supposed to answer that? She shook her head in a no; her mother had always told her to be honest.

"Oh" said the prince again, is that his favorite word or something? "Why not" asked the Prince. Know she was stuck. She could shrug and look stupid, or she could just not say anything and look rude. What choices! Instead she gave a wave of her free hand at all the people staring at her mother and looking at her daughter. Sure she was pretty, but nothing like her MOTHER!

"Oh" said the Prince yet again. 'I bet he thinks I am stupid' thought Nelco. But her thought was interrupted by the end of the song and she was led off the dance floor. The Prince still looked a little taken aback. Jon walked towards them and led the Prince away, grateful for the chance to leave, she ran to her room, where she could hide. She walked out of the hall, and when she reached the stairs she broke into a run. Her room was on the fourth floor but she didn't want to see anyone. She broke into tears once she reached the third floor. Of course a man named Char walked out of his room. There was the king. At the sight of him she ran even faster. He stood there in shock. Her then went down stairs, 'proubly to tell Mum' thought Nelco. She finally reached her room. She fell onto her bed and lay there for an hour. Then there was a knock at her door. 'Oh no' thought Nelco, 'I don't want to talk'. She disieded not to hide from the visitors in her room. So she scaled the wall by her window. Just when she was out of view in walked her mother. Her mother sighed and sat on the bed.

Nelco hung there for a half hour before she disieded to talk. She climbed in the window only to see her mother getting killed. There her mother was, on her bed getting a knife put through her back. Nelco would have screamed. This was the first time it was lucky that she didn't scream, because he would have found her.

The moment the man was gone she ran to her mother. She started to sob. SHer mother looked at her and whispered, "You see these trees? They represent you. The willow is you, what you will feel, but as it grows, it grows strong, and sturdy. See that other tree? That is all that will face you. They will be big and strong, but when you grown your roots deep, you will cut off its life source, it will grow week. You will grow strong. You may take them from this world, or let them live, you may even sacrifice yourself for a dear oak tree you learn to love. But remember, things will be difficult, and when you think that you just are going to give up, remember this; when the world starts to fall, and you wonder WHY? Think about why you are trying, who this is for. Think about me. I love you dear, but some people just, have to make sacrifices. They half to speak out. No matter what cost. Remember when we talked about Joan of Arc, how she made those sacrifices for God? You must be strong. You are fighting for something, even if you and I don't know what yet. It will be of a large affect. Be strong, I l-l". Then she died. She cried even more.

In then walked the king. He had wondered what was taking Renita so long. When he saw the sight he ran over to Renita, checking her pulse, there was none. So he pulled

Nelco from Renita and got her out of the room. Some people went mad if they were aloud to sit there with there dead loved ones...

-------------------------------------------

I hope this is better. Only five pages, but 1.5 spaced it is, lets see, about 8 pages...

Reviews:

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Jaspercat

2004-10-02

1

Signed

oh weird, but good and don't forget that. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please, well, you get it..., please continue...  
  
I agree with the reviewer watrfairie. the names are quite unique, i like the name Meshia...update soon!

Pussin Boots: Thanks, ya, I uploaded...

watrfairie

2004-10-02

1

Signed

THIS ROCKS! Yes, you absulutelly should keep writting! I love it, I love it! LOL, ok, the names are hard, but they are unique, which is good. You had a few spelling erors, but only like three, so check a little bit harder for thotse. Other than that, I really thought it was great. Please keep going!

Pussin Boots Thanks. I ujploaded.Names worse?Better?

pixiedust121

2004-10-02

1

Signed

You should continue, but could you try to make the chapters longer?

Pussin Boots:Made it longer...

someone

2004-10-01

1

Anonymous

THis is a really great story. PLEASE CONTINUE! – someone

Pussin Boots: I continued!

chickensoup3

2004-10-01

1

Anonymous

please please please please please continue - I can't wait for the next chapter...I am sitting on the edge of my seat!

Pussin Boots:Just don't fall off your seat.


	3. A Big Secret

Aka: I own everything, except for the king, queen and prince...

**_The Mute Night_**

"But it doesn't matter know, she's dead" exclaimed Char, the King. He wore a simple brown shirt, leggings and boots. He was in a room made of stone. It was Nelco's room. Her dead mother was moved from the room, but you could still faintly smell the, accident.

"I told her not to get into it" said her sister in defense. She, unlike her brother, had always liked fancy clothes, like the white gown and crown she now wore.

"You should have stopped her!" hollered the King.

"You've seen her determined, she is unstoppable" said his sister, Helena weekly.

"You shouldn't have told her" yelled Char.

"I didn't, she found out" yelled Helena, "And when I told her not to get into it she said, 'I am your friend and I will not let you do this alone'".

"Oh" groaned Char. His wife, Ella rubbed his shoulder in comfort. She wore a green dress, her hair up in a bun.

"There is nothing you could have done" said Ella kindly.

"But I've known her all my life" complained Char.

"But was she your best friend" asked Helena fighting back tears.

"Just go home" said Char to Helena, "You've had a long day". Helena left the room.

"Char, what about the girl" asked Ella.

"What about her" asked Char.

"You can't leave her with her father" responded Ella shocked, "Her father can't stand her because he thinks she is useless, being mute and all..."

"Ella, what can I do" asked Char.

"You could make them give her up to us..." started Ella.

"No" said Char.

"But why" asked Ella, "Your king?"

"You know why" said Char, "I would lose my support."

"I know how she feels" complained Ella, "I was once ordered to not talk for a week and I actually fainted because of one person telling me to speak and one person telling me not to".

"But she doesn't have to do everything someone tells her to" said Char.

"I guess your right" said Ella, "But I still don't like it..."

"I know" said Char, "But there is nothing we can do".

"What about the party?" asked Ella.

"The middle brother is continuing it" said Char, "I don't know how he does it..."

"He is amazing" said Ella "Isn't he?"

"Yes" said the king, "Yes he is".

PUSSINBOOTSSAYSHI!

Nelco sobbed as she starred at her mother's room. The white sheets, bedding, wooden furniture, all seemed worthless. Nelco went over to her mothers gowns. She looked at them, the fine silk, clean satin...

"Hi honey" said a kind, gentle voice in the door way. There was Margridaese, the rather homely, fairly dark skinned, dark hair, brown eyed, and the one with a liking for simple brown peasant dress.

"Oh Margaret, Margaret" sobbed Nelco as she ran over to Margaret and hugged her. After about twenty five minuets of Margaret's comforting she said, "We should grab some of your favorite dresses and jewelry of the Miss's before his Lordship takes them. We can say she gave them to you". Nelco nodded and walked over to the dresses.

She grabbed a green satin dress with a trail. Along with it she grabbed a small emerald crown and a small emerald placed necklaces. Then she grabbed a white dress with draping sleeved that on her mother didn't touch the floor by half a foot. She also grabbed a crown that looked just like the Elvin ones in Lord of the Rings. She almost grabbed the wedding gown before Margaret stopped her, "He'll notice" was all she said, Nelco reluctantly put it down. She grabbed other various dresses, but none so special. She also grabbed a pin that was of a waterfall. The water was a blue stone and the tree was a shined orange brown. But the last thing she grabbed was a ring that held a blue stone and a necklaces, the one her mother always wore, the one with the silver chain on which hung a charm. It was blue stone made to be a fairy holding a vile. The fairies vile was about half an inch long. It was made out of a silvery glass like substance.

The two hurried up to Nelco's new room. Nelco had decided that she would never look at her old room again. Just before she left the room she grabbed a book her mother had once had. It was a collection of tales. It was fairy made and different stories would pop up and you would ask the books to save the story if you liked it. Her mother had only filled a quarter of the book.

PUSSINïBOOTSïïïï

"What do you mean I have to take care of a stupid little mute!" hollered Semorald, the eldest son of Renita de la Countess Dubronska. He had brown hair slicked back, making him look like a goody two shoes. He wore a neat black suit, because he was visiting the King.

"Just what I said" said the King, "Since your mother was murdered" but the King was interrupted.

"Which you're looking into" said Semorald.

"Which we're looking into" said the King, "Your father is off making money and you are going to become a night in one year, so you are in charge of her".

Semorald groaned, the King looked at him angrily, he should at least sort of care about his own SISTER!

"Fine" said Semorald grumpily as her stocked off.

"I take it it didn't go to well?" asked Ella as she walked into the room.

The king groaned and left the room. 'Great' thought Ella, 'It went worse than I thought!"

IïFEELïAïWRITERSïBLOACKïCOMMING!ïïï

Nelco walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen. She didn't want to see anyone, but she was HUNGRY! The kitchen was a simple red brick room, with a stove, hand pump sink and a counter. She went to the cupboards that hung on the walls and grabbed a few carrots, potatoes, rice, left over meat chunks, and some bread. Nelco then grabbed a pot and put water in it, then all the ingredients (except for the bread) and let it boil in the pot. The Nelco started making some butter and took out some plate and cups.

She was making a meal for her cook, (Margridaese) Margaret Irein Faulk, Mif for short (my oldest sisters godmothers name, really!). After about an hour Nelco took off the soup and put the pot on a hot pad. The she got out two mugs and put the soup in it. The she put the bread in the plates with some butter and put some milk in two cups.

Nelco called for Margaret, she rung a little bell that only she and Margaret could hear. Margaret came through the door and smiled. "Thank you" said Margaret seeing the food, "You mind if some of my friends eat with us?"

Nelco shock her head as she stared at Margaret's little feat. She had never seen them before, they were always covered by her dresses, but today she let Nelco see her feat. In walked two more people. One was another cook. She looked perfectly normal, brown dress, fairiely (get it?) homely but still normal. The next woman, even though she wore a simple outfit, was unmistakable to Nelco, it was the Queen. Her mother had always liked the Queen, so she knew everything about her.

"Hi" said Ella to Nelco. Nelco just stared. Margaret politely told Ella, "She is a bit she". Nelco went and stood behind Margaret, blushing.

"Ella smiled and took a seat at the simple brown table. Nelco hurried and grabbed two more plates, bowls and cups and filled them with the food she had. She also grabbed a vase of flowers and put them on the table. Everyone sat down.

"So' said the first stranger who walked in, "Margaret, how has everything been after the accident".

"Oh"said Margaret, "Okay, it is weird though..."

"I give you all my prayers" sail Ella kindly.

"Thank You" said Margaret.

"So, Nelco" said Ella, "If there is anyway I can help you in the furor..."

Nelco wasn't sure what to do. Surely the Queen new about her, handicap. Nelco disieded with Jabby. Nelco said, 'I will probably take you up on that'.

"I would be happy if you do" said the Queen. Everyone started to eat. The adults started to talk and Nelco started to think.

'I wonder if the Prince told about the dance' thought Nelco and was answered by Ella.

"Philip was telling me about you last night" said Ella, "He said you never talked because you were so shy". Nelco blushed.

"My Nelco is a VERY good actress" said Margaret kindly. Nelco blushed more and said, 'I didn't want to get attention over being mute'.

"I would have done the same" said Ella.

"So" asked the other woman, her name was Mandy, "Are you going to tell her, or am I".

"Don't rush things" said Margaret, "Ill tell her in about a week, when the time is right".

Nelco wanted to ask what was going on, but she never got the change to.

ISïTHISïAGOODïCHAPPIEïLENGTH?ïïïïï

Nelco sat on her bed and thought about what Margaret wasn't telling her. Nelco finally disieded to go to sleep. She slept but only bad dreams about the murder...

THEïENDïOFïTHISïCHAPPIE!

8 pages! Ya! I slowly work my way up to twelve...

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

watrfairie

2004-10-04

2

Signed

Wow...This was good. A mysterious killer. Please keep writting, I have absolutelly no idea where you are planning to go with this! Update soon please!

Pussin Boots

I will tell who the killer is, maybe...

AZ BABE

2004-10-03

2

Anonymous

Hey i really like the story plot and i think you should try to make the chapters longer, sorry but i know everyone's saying that. and update soon, i hate it when teh authors wait months before a new chap is posted.  
Thanks  
-AZ BABE

Pussin Boots

I wil slowly work up to 12...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nelco De La Countess Dubronska**: only daughter, mute.

**Semorald day lor Senior Dubronska**: Eldest son, in charge of Nelco.

**Jonathan don Lordel Dubronska**: middle son.

**Renita de la Countess Dubronska**: Mother, murdered.

**Ronald lar fea Portagrate Dubronska**: father.

**Margaret: **Maid, friend of Nelco's, about 35 by looks.

**The Mute Night**

Nelco sat up in her bed, staring at the dark, cold ceiling. Her new room was, like a cell. One small window that she could only reach her arm out of. The room had one rug in the center of the rectangular room. She had one dresser/closet. Her bed was a simple wooden, no posters bed. There was a quilt on the top and a feather bed. There were no pictures on the wall; she had an old red privy pot. She was expected to clean her own room as well as her stair case. She had the simple servant room, and thus she was in charge of the stairs. Her oldest brother was now in charge of her. She never said his name anymore; she simply called him, _Him (_in Jabby of course.

He had said she was too pampered, especially for someone who is simply a dead wait. He said, "Since you are Mute, and a week girl, you cannot be married off, making us lose money, no one will pamper you, you will earn your keep. You will help the cook". And he left the room. Nelco didn't care, she did that anyways. Her mother never liked to have people pampered.

Nelco started towards the kitchen of her new home. She was moved to a smaller castle, more of a big stone house, "so that she wouldn't be spoiled". Nelco didn't care either! Nelco ran down towards the stairs and sat down, and pushed her way down each and every step, making a "Thump!" at every step. By the time she had reached the bottom the servant maid, Flentic, was laughing so hard she was holding onto the cupboard for support.

"Now Nelco", Margaret said looking her straight in the eye, still drying her hands with the rag for the dishes, "That was pointless, now it will have to be repaired", said Margaret pointing at the dress Nelco was wearing. There was a hug rip in it, from the waste down. Her petticoats could be seen. Nelco blushed and started work with the dishes.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

"I expect you to continue your practice even though I won't be looking over your shoulder every five minuets" said Margaret as she handed Nelco her archer supplies.

'I will' Nelco wanted to say, but her hands were presently full of arrows. Margaret smiled at Nelco, her wrinkles showing from her years of smiles, her eyes wrinkled, and then she sighed and went back to work, her blue dress, white petticoats and apron following closely behind.

Nelco set up the target and walked back 25 paces. The round wood was fading as she walked away. The white and red lined, in a circle, were slowly turning more of a pink, so they blended. Nelco, finally after the 25 paces, looked back at the target and got her bow ready and put the arrow in the string and let go. The arrow whistled as it passed by. Nelco did five more in the liking. Then Nelco slowly walked up towards the target and looked at the arrow. The first one she shot, blue tip, had hit just a line out of the red circle. The second, purple stripe, hit the center, third, blue feather, missed the target, and the red wood and orange feathered one hit the center.

This meant that, Nelco doing the math in her head, she had to add 11 paces to her walk away. You see, every one that hit the center is worth 5 paces, that meant 15. Everyone that hit with in a line was worth 2, so that mean 17. And everyone that missed the target was worth a -6 paces, 11 paces in all. Nelco did the math and this time walked back 36 paces. She continued that way for about an hour.

Then she switched to swords play and practiced her swings. She continued this for about another hour. Then last of all, she had to pick up a Javal (Long stick used to push people off a horse, yes there are three names for it, I've only mentioned two). Her mother had filled it with little weights, so every time she could lift it, another weight was added. Then, her clothing all covered in dirt and sweat, Nelco walked into the house, went up to her room, and changed into a new red dress, simple and bland. She brushed her hair and put it into a bun.

"Why hello Nelco" said a voice from the Parlor. In it sat the cook that Nelco had eaten with just a week ago. The Queen sat in the corner of the room and smiled at her. She was the one who had spoken the greeting. The Queen wore a simple blue dress, almost identical to Nelco's, except made for someone with more of a curve and had a slight sleeve drape. Margaret smiled at Nelco and motioned for her to sit down.

"Ella and Mandy here came for a visit. So, how was your practice?" asked Margaret. 'Why are they here' wondered Nelco, but she set that thought aside and said, 'It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Royal Highness, Mandy'.

"No need for fancy titles here" said Ella kindly. Ella smiled a big, brood smile. And so the day went, boring to boringer to boringest! By the end of the day Nelco was exhausted between the several games she played with the Queen. They did jump rope, and other such things. The queen talked to her while she (the queen) was jumping, and expected her to answer! Yu see, they had gotten a main to hold the other end of the rope, and they were doing double dutch. It seemed the queen's favorite word game for jumping went like this,

Strawberry shortcake,

Cherry on top,

Who's my boyfriend?

I forgot,

Is it A, B, C, D, E, F,...

And she did that over and over. When she messed dup on say, a G, she would say her boyfriend was Garry.

Nelco, although she didn't dislike the queen, still didn't truly like her. She seemed to have a plan about Nelco that she wasn't telling her about, making Nelco uncomfortable. Nelco, after seeing the two off, went back into the kitchen and gave Margaret a glare.

Margaret smiled and said, "Glad to see you enjoyed yourself".

'Ha-ha' said Nelco in fake glee. 'I hated it, and when they tried to leave? What did you say again?'

Margaret just smiled and shook her head in a questionly way.

'I know what you said, you said' started Nelco but was stopped. Margaret had put something in her hands, making her unable to say anything.

Nelco stared at her ceiling, counting the many cracks in the stone. So far she had created a whole entire world out of the ceiling. The crack to the left of the narrow wind created the border of the ocean and land. The land was split up into seven territories, Oplank, Nerthlan, Longland, Revland, Junkshore, Plintaskiol, and Legolass haha. It was ruled by three king, two queens, and two you boys. But I could go on and on explaining all this, but I wont, the important thing is she was lonely.

Nelco finally got to sleep, after several hours of bordness.

"Sir Jerald, you have a letter from Semoroald", said a young voice from the top of the room. You couldn't tell what the room looked like. There was only one light, a small fire place. Everything else was in pitch blackness. From what you could see from the fire light there was one big soft chair and a wooden table. In the chair sat a man, about 18. He had dark brown hair, curt short, and he had a short beard. He looked Arabic.

"Yes", the man in the chair said, "Bring it over here and then leave and go home, after all, you don't want to waist your holiday." The messenger, simple lad, about 12, classic yellow hair and cut smiled, gave the letter a pranced out of the room. The Arabic man opened the letter:

Dear Senior Demorale Nicolas,

I am sorry to say that the King is close on my sent. I am happy to say, that as you have heard, it worked! And there is nothing you need to concern yourself with. Respond with speed,

Sincerely,

Semorald day lor Senior Dubronska

Nicolas grinned wickedly. He HAD already known it worked, but he didn't think it worked this neatly. When his fathers had tried to kill her and her husband and failed, it became the only thing his father thought about. Now, his son was getting it done. And gotten the son to help! He was a master mind. I would be bad when he had to kill him, but he had to have all of that family killed.

Nicolas quickly got out a pen and paper and wrote in response,

Dear Semorald day lor Senior Dubronska,,

I am glad to hear everything is doing well. But what about that loss end? I have been told that your mother left a loss end in the piece? Wasn't it there while it happened? Are there any scorch marks? You also might want to be a little less obvious with the girls.

Sincerely,

_Senior Demorale Nicolas_

What the letter REALLY meant was this,

Dear Semorald day lor Senior Dubronska,

I am glad our plan worked splendidly. But what about that one girl? I have been told the daughter was there. Did she see anything? She was there when it happened after all. Did she see anything, like your face? Does she suspect you, with your mother so calm when you came in and THEN increase in worry...? You also might want to make our letters more discreet. If someone had found that letter!

Respond with speed,

Senior Demorale Nicolas

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was on two soccer teams and... I know it was short, but I thought it would be good anyway... Reviews, ah, how I like them!

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

lady gwen

2004-10-08

3

Anonymous

I love your story you better update!

Pussin Boots: I am sorry it took me SO long to update...

rl3

2004-10-05

3

Anonymous

Good story (except for the part where she loses her mother). wipes away a tear Please update soon! (Oh, i didn't catch how old Nelco is)

Pussin Botos: She was about 11/12.


End file.
